Avoider
by MarineWife
Summary: This is why Meredith is an avoider! MerAddi femmeslash


**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

**A/N: So, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fic, but I love the show. It was hard to write for this show because there's already so much relationship "stuff" going on, and I like to just make crap up. :)**** So I stumbled upon some Meredith and Addison fics and thought "Hey, if that's not making stuff up, what is?" Used the supply closet scene from Season 3 Episode 3, but added choice words, cuz really who doesn't use choice words when talking to their husband's mistress, then went with it.**

"Megan," Meredith Grey burst into the supply closet to find Addison Montgomery-Shephard crying. "Oh, hi."

"Weren't you just up on three?" Addison exclaimed, not bothering to whip away her tears.

Meredith, clearly confused, answered, "I was. We lost a patient. A little girl. And I was just…"

"Look," Addison interrupted, "why don't you pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that because I really need a moment or two without you. Your face shows up in my head. Your damn panties show up in my husband's pocket. Really, you're everywhere! And I need a fucking moment or two without you."

Without pause Meredith says, "I get that."

"Thanks."

It should have been easier for Meredith this way. Addison didn't want to talk about what had happened. Didn't even want to have to pretend like it didn't happen.

Perfect! Because that was how Meredith worked. She avoided things.

But at the end of the day, Meredith found herself checking the board after shift and noticed that Derek was scheduled, and Addison was not. Good, because it was Addison she wanted to speak with.

She hated herself for what she had done to Addison.

In the beginning, she hadn't known that Derek was married. It was easier to not hate herself then. But now, she knew and she had stepped back trying to let them work through it. Then just screwed him in an exam room anyways.

She didn't want to be that woman, the "other woman".

Meredith knew what it was to be the one getting hurt. She was usually the one being hurt. She didn't want to be a part of hurting someone else.

As Meredith sat in her Jeep in front of the familiar trailer, she realized she didn't know what she wanted to say. She had formed the plan in her head and knew she wanted to talk to Addison, but had absolutely no idea what exactly that was.

She wasn't the person to talk things out. She avoided things, she was an avoider.

But she hated to see Addison hurting like that, knowing that she had caused that pain. Especially after she had tried to be courteous to Meredith even after finding out she had been sleeping with Derek. She didn't really know Addison, but nobody deserved that.

So she knocked on the door, still with not knowing what to say.

Addison answered the door and the smile quickly turned into a tortured look. "Seriously?" She realized she was 'stealing Meredith's word', but she really wasn't expecting to see Meredith standing at her door. "Didn't we talk about this already? If I didn't even want to be on the same floor as you, why would you think I wanted you to come to my home?"

"I know. I just…" Yea, still didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to apologize. I know that anything I say…"

"You are now literally fucking everywhere!" Addison interrupted. "I just need to get away from you! Can't you understand that?

"And the worst part is, it has abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with Derek! You're face shows up on my mind, and I don't even want it out half the time! You're panties show up in my husband's pocket, and I want them to be in my damn pocket!"

Okay, so now, Meredith _really_ didn't know what to say! Sleeping with a woman's husband was one thing. But having said woman say she wanted her? Way out of her league of having things to reply with!

But Addison took the need to talk away by kissing her.

Even if Meredith in no way expected it, it was nice. Even if Meredith had never even thought of kissing Addison Montgomery-Shepard, she enjoyed it.

And then she realized what exactly was going on. Addison was kissing her. And she was kissing back!

She pulled back abruptly. "I…uh…I." Definitely no words now. "I gotta go."

See this, this, is why Meredith Grey is an avoider!


End file.
